Bye Bye Love
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Alex is leaving, but not without sing one last song with Cole. (A Calex songfic!)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters. I do however own Alex and Madi (madi51000) owns Tove. I also do not own Bye Bye Love because it belongs to the best band ever: The Fold.**_

* * *

Alex finished packing her suitcase. She took some last minute items—hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, sleepwear and sheets—and put them in a seperate bag.

"I can't believe you're actually leaving," Tove's soft voice said.

It didn't startle Alex, and she turned around. "I can't just pass up an opportunity like this," she said.

"I know," Tove said, "but I still can't believe the opportunity came up. After everything that we've been through and we finally catch a break, you just leave."

Alex quickly wrapped her arms around her cousin for a moment before pulling back. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

Tove turned away. "I wish I could say the same, but I'm getting your bed so…"

Alex smiled. She thought it over. She'd already said goodbye to everyone except…Cole. Her smiled faded as she grabbed her stuff and headed to the upper deck. She didn't want to face him, it'd be too hard. Unfortunately, Cole was out on the upper decks waiting. It was a good thing she was use to letting go. She walked over and set her bag and suitcase down.

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind, is there?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I may never get a chance like this again," Alex said. "I love singing almost as much as I love being a ninja." She took Cole's hands in hers. "But Iove you more, which is why we have to break up. I don't want to hurt you with this."

Cole looked like his world just snapped in two. "So that's it?" he asked.

Alex pulled him close and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was only intended to be a quick kiss and then she'd leave, but Cole kept her there for a moment. Finally, the both pulled away and Alex stared up into Cole's dark brown eyes. She turned away.

**[Alex]**  
_It's a string of goodbyes_  
_A lifetime of leaving_

**[Cole]**  
_You're gonna make me lonesome when you go_

**[Alex]**  
_I'm not quite out of time_  
_But I can't help but feeling_

**[Cole]**  
_You're gonna make me lonesome when you go_

Alex turned back to Cole. She grabbed his hand.

**[Cole]**  
_It dawned on me this morning_  
_You may not be mine forever_  
_As I watched you running towards me_  
_With that smile on your face_

**[Alex]**  
_It's never been so easy_  
_To throw my heart at something_  
_But it's never been so hard to let go_  
_Here I go_

She turned to go get her things.

**[Cole]**  
_She's got my heart inside the palm of her hands_  
_And I've never felt so vulnerable I just can't let it show_  
_I hope you find what just what you wanted out there_  
_'Cause it's never been so hard to let go_

Alex turned back to Cole with her suitcase in one hand and her bag in the other.

**[Alex]**  
_Don't wait for me_  
_Better just go on without me_  
_Bye, bye love_  
_These are not tears in my eyes_  
_They're just memories you gave to me_  
_But–_

**[Cole]**  
_I'll be fine_  
_I guess I'm no good at goodbyes_  
_And this bittersweet conclusion_  
_That you'll be okay_  
_With or without me babe_

Alex started to the edge of the deck. Cole walked beside her.

**[Cole]**  
_I always knew you'd take that smile_  
_To a billion different places_  
_But I thought I'd be beside you_  
_Every step along the way_  
_And I knew you'd make them love you_  
_And I knew your dreams would come true_  
_But I never meant to give you away_

Before Alex jumped off, she turned to Cole.

**[Alex]**  
_Don't wait for me_  
_Better just run along without me_  
_Singing bye, bye love_  
_These are not tears in my eyes_  
_They're just memories you gave to me_  
_But–_

**[Cole]**  
_I'll be fine_  
_I guess I'm no good at goodbyes_  
_And this bittersweet conclusion_

Alex jumped off and started into the city.

**[Cole]**  
_I know you'll be okay_  
_Watching you walk away_  
_I think of you everyday_  
_Singing bye, bye love_  
_You'll be okay_  
_Watching you walk away_  
_I think of you everyday_  
_Sing bye, bye–_

**[Alex and Cole]**  
_You taught this heart to know true love_  
_So you can keep it once you're done_

**[Alex]**  
_Whether I'm down here_

**[Cole]**  
_Or up above_

**[Alex and Cole]**  
_You'll always be my long lost love_  
_Bye, bye love_

Alex entered the city and looked down at her subway pass. She started for the subway walking down into it.

**[Alex]**  
_Singing bye, bye love_  
_These are not tears in my eyes_  
_They're just memories you gave me_  
_But–_

* * *

Cole sat down on the edge of the Bounty, staring off into the city.

**[Cole]**  
_I'll be fine_  
_I guess no good at goodbyes_  
_And this bittersweet conclusion_

* * *

Alex sat down on a bench, waiting for the subway train to come.

**[Alex]**  
_Singing bye, bye love_  
_These are not tears in my eyes_  
_They're just memories you gave me_  
_But–_

* * *

**[Cole]**  
_I'll be fine_  
_I guess no good at goodbyes_  
_And this bittersweet conclusion_

* * *

Alex got up and walked into the train. The door shut and she leaned on one of the poles.

**[Alex]**  
_It's a string of goodbyes_  
_A lifetime of leaving_

* * *

**So to clear some things up, Alex was leaving and she said it was because she loves singing. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why was she leaving? She got a record deal! Review to tell me what you think, and if enough people want it I'll write _how_ she got the record deal. Don't flame though. You aren't Kai, you don't have rediculously big hair. **


End file.
